I Want To be A Seme!
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Eren terpengaruh ucapan Mikasa dan tiba-tiba dia ingin menjadi seorang seme. Levi memandang remeh saat Eren mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi Seme. Tetapi Eren bersikeras bahwa dirinya memang pantas menjadi seorang seme.


Sore itu, Eren dan Mikasa mengunjungi kafe langganan mereka. Di sana mereka mengobrol apa saja yang dapat mereka bicarakan. Dari masalah kampus hingga masalah percintaan Eren dengan kekasihnya. Saat Eren menceritakan kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk, Mikasa menyeruput minumannya dan dengan seksama mendengarkan penuturan Eren yang begitu antusias luar biasa. Ketika Eren berbicara panjang lebar, ada sesuatu yang menganjal di pikiran Mikasa saat itu. Terkadang Mikasa tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sahabat sekaligus saudara angkatnya bersedia menerima percintaan cinta dari makhluk macam mayat hidup yang bernama Levi. Jika melihat Eren dan Levi maka Mikasa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit, api dan air, utara dan selatan, siang dan malam. Terlalu banyak perbedaan yang signifikan pada mereka. Dari itu semua, Mikasa memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Eren yang sangat dia kenal menjadi pihak wanita atau bisa dibilang sebagai pihak uke. Padahal menurut Mikasa, Eren adalah pria jantan dengan perut sixpack. Belum lagi Eren adalah seorang pria yang kuat dan tidak menyerah dengan keadaannya. Dan juga Eren memiliki pemikiran yang matang di usianya dan dapat mengatasi masalah-masalah yang ada. Sedangkan Levi, Mikasa melihatnya sebagai pria pendek yang hanya mempunyai kekuasaan di kampus dan tidak jarang dia berbuat seenaknya di kampus. Levi adalah pria yang tidak memiliki rasa yang hidup dan begitu suram dalam menghadapi masalah yang ada. Bukankah untuk menjadi pihak atas, Eren yang lebih pantas daripada Levi—si manusia pendek itu. Semua itu sungguh menganggu pikiran Mikasa.

"MIKASA! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK?" Teriakan Eren membuat Mikasa tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuat orang di sekitar mereka memberikan tatapan tajam pada Eren.

Mikasa tersenyum kikuk, ketahuan Eren kalau selama dia berbicara, Mikasa tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku. Padahal sedari tadi aku berbicara dan kau hanya melamun. Kau sungguh menyebalkan Mikasa." Eren tidak terima jika ada orang yang mengacuhkan dirinya ketika dia sedang berbicara.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menganjal pikiranku."

"Memang apa yang sedang pikirkan? Hingga kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan urusan di kampus."

"Kau berbohong. Aku tahu saat kau berbohong padaku. Cepat katakan yang ingin kau pikirkan. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Eren sedikit memaksa Mikasa untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita pulang saja dari sini."

"Aku tidak akan pulang kalau kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Eren menyilangkan tangannya dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Jika Eren sudah seperti ini, membuat Mikasa tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ini berarti Mikasa harus menceritakan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya." Eren tersenyum ketika Mikasa bersedia menceritakan masalahnya.

Mikasa kembali menyeruput minumannya sebelum dia bercerita pada Eren, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku hanya penasaran tentang dirimu."

"Tentangku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya.

"Kenapa dalam hubunganmu dengan manusia cebol itu kau menjadi pihak bawah?" Pertanyaan Mikasa langsung membuat wajah Eren memerah. Tidak terbayangkan dalam pikiran Eren bahwa Mikasa memikirkan mengenai hubungannya dengan Levi.

"Itu-ano-karena Levi menginginkannya dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku memang pantas menjadi pihak bawah." Ucap Eren malu-malu.

"Padahal menurutku kau ini lebih baik segalanya dari Levi. Kau bahkan lebih tampan dari manusia cebol itu. Kau ini yang seharusnya lebih pantas menjadi seme." Ucap Mikasa berapi-api.

"Tapi—"

"Kau seharusnya yang lebih pantas dari Levi menjadi seorang seme." Mikasa menyela ucapan Eren dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Levi.

* * *

**I Want To be A Seme!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/****進撃の巨人** ©Hajime Isayama

**Levi x Eren**

**Warnings: Bl, OOC, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat saya yang terobsesi dengan pasangan satu ini heheh_e. **

* * *

Eren baru saja kembali dari kafe—saat ini dia berada di tempat kekasihnya yang kemungkinan belum pulang. Eren masih memikirkan perkataan Mikasa tentang dirinya yang pantas menjadi pihak atas. Eren memandangi cermin yang berada di kamar tidur kekasihnya. Dia menatap seluruh tubuhnya dan merabanya. Apakah dirinya memang pantas menjadi seorang seme daripada seorang uke? Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi ucapan Mikasa, semua itu ada benarnya. Eren memiliki wajah yang tampan, perut sixpack dan otot yang kencang layak pria dewasa masa kini. Haruskah dia meminta Levi untuk menukarkan posisi mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau Levi menolak? Dan apakah dirinya memang pantas menjadi seorang seme?

Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepala Eren berdenyut tak karuan. Eren segera merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Ucapan Mikasa terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Eren dan tidak mau keluar dari sana. Dia menghela napas berat, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Saat dia memikirkan itu semua, pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasarnya, menandakan bahwa kekasihnya sudah pulang dari kampus. Kebiasaan Levi yang selalu membuka apapun dengan kasar.

Levi mendapati Eren sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Levi segera mendekati kekasihnya yang kini tengah berbaring. Levi melihat Eren tidak begitu semangat hari ini. Tidak biasanya Levi mendapati kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Dengan segera Levi menaiki ranjang—tempat Eren berbaring dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir kekasihnya. Eren segera bangkit dan membuat Levi sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Ada masalah, hm?" Levi memeluk Eren dari belakang dan mengecup daun telinga Eren.

"Aku ingin menjadi seme." Ucap Eren tiba-tiba, membuat Levi terkekeh saat mendengarnya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa saat mendengar ucapan, membuat Eren sedikit kesal. Eren segera melepaskan pelukan Levi dan bangkit dari ranjang. Saat ini Eren sedang berbicara serius tetapi Levi menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu.

"Apa yang membuatmu pantas menjadi seorang seme?" Tanya Levi pada Eren yang saat ini sedang menyilangkan tangannya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku tampan."

"Tapi bagiku wajahmu terlihat manis dan menggoda."

"Aku mempunyai perut sixpack." Eren berusaha untuk mengabaikan ucapan Levi dan memperlihatkan perutnya.

"Aku tahu dan aku juga punya. Lalu?"

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Kau memang lebih tinggi dariku tapi aku selalu membuatmu mendesah." Levi menyeringai senang.

Eren mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat begitu manis. Tidak terima dengan perkataan Levi yang terlalu merendahkannya.

"Mana ada seorang seme yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Itu menandakan kau memang seorang uke." Kata Levi saat Eren memasang wajah yang begitu mengemaskan.

"Aku tidak manis. Aku ini tampan." Ujar Eren yang tidak terima wajahnya dibilang manis. Entahlah, hari ini Eren tidak senang jika wajahnya dibilang manis oleh kekasihnya. Padahal dia selalu malu-malu ketika Levi mengatakan dirinya manis. Mungkin Eren sudah terpengaruh ucapan Mikasa.

"Tidak ada seme yang mempunyai wajah manis sepertimu." Kata Levi terkekeh, masih mempertahnkan bahwa Eren tidak pantas menjadi seme.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku ini tampan." Seru Eren sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Levi. "Dan aku ingin kita bertukas posisi."

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi seorang seme. Bercerminlah di kaca." Ujar Levi meremehkan.

"JANGAN MERENDAHKANKU! AKU INI MEMANG PANTAS MENJADI SEME!" Teriakan Eren membuat Levi yang tadinya meremehkan Eren kini terdiam. Bukan karena takut pada Eren tetapi Levi sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menyadarkan bahwa Eren adalah seorang uke.

Eren segera menutup mulutnya ketika tanpa sadar dia sudah berteriak pada kekasihnya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak tetapi Eren sudah terpancing emosi karena sejak tadi Levi terus meremehkannya. Dapat Eren lihat, Levi terdiam, tidak lagi menampilkan seringainya. Kini terpasang wajah yang begitu dingin. Apakah Eren sudah keterlaluan pada kekasihnya? Eren menjadi gugup tidak karuan. Eren melihat Levi berdiri dari ranjang—mendekati dirinya. Mau tidak mau Eren memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Levi bergerak ke arah Eren dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuh Eren ke tembok, membuat Eren terhimpit olehnya. Eren tidak dapat mengerakkan badannya sedikit pun.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Eren dengan gugup. Sikap kekasihnya saat ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Dengar ini baik-baik agar kau sadar sepenuhnya." Ucap Levi datar, membuat Eren merinding mendengarnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak boleh menentang ucapanku!" Levi menyentil dahi Eren.

Eren memegangi dahinya dan mengelusnya. Kalau sudah begini, Eren tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Dengar! Alasan kau tidak pantas menjadi seme karena kau memiliki wajahnya yang manis. Kau memang lebih tinggi dariku tapi kau mempunyai sifat yang begitu manja jika bersamaku. Tidak ada seme yang begitu manja pada ukenya. Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tapi itu kan—"

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh protes. Kau ini pintar memasak, selalu membereskan rumahku, dan mengingatkan jadwal kuliahku. Bukankah seorang uke selalu bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat tidak terurus." Eren berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Kau juga memiliki fisik seperti wanita. Lihatlah di cermin, wajahmu manis dan menggoda, mata yang indah, aroma tubuhmu yang membuatku tergoda, rambutmu yang lembut, tubuhmu yang begitu putih dan mulus, pinggangmu yang ramping sehingga aku dapat selalu membawamu dalam pelukanku dan jangan lupakan bibirmu yang manis dan membuatku ketagihan."

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar ungkapan Levi. Apakah dirinya memang seperti yang dikatakan Levi?

"Kau memiliki perasaan yang begitu sensitif, rasa cemburu yang tinggi. Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu ketika kau cemburu berat saat aku hanya berbicara dengan Petra? Atau saat aku mengabaikanmu karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku? Bukankah saat itu kau merusak tugasku karena kau tidak suka saat aku mengabaikanmu?"

Eren tidak menyangka bahwa Levi akan mengingatkan dirinya saat Eren mendiamkan Levi beberapa hari karena dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya berbicara dengan Petra—wanita yang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada kekasihnya. Dan ketika dia tidak menyukai saat Levi memfokuskan dirinya pada tugasnya dan mengabaikan Eren saat itu. Apakah seorang seme memiliki sifat seperti itu? Eren pikir, seorang seme tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Dan ingat saat aku merasuki dirimu. Bukankah kau selalu meminta lebih padaku?" Levi menjilati daun telinga Eren dan mengulumnya. Membuat Eren mendesah.

Eren segera menutup mulutnya ketika dia mendesah. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif ketika Levi menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Lihat tubuhmu merespon sentuhanku jadi dapat disimpulkan kau ini adalah uke. Kau ini adalah wanitaku walaupun kau berusaha melawannya."

Eren menyembunyikan mukanya dengan menutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah dan rasa malu yang menyerang dirinya.

"Dengan begitu, selamanya kau ini adalah uke." Levi berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Eren dari wajahnya.

Eren mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin Levi melihatnya seperti ini. Sepertinya Eren sudah salah meminta Levi menjadi ukenya. Semua sifat dan perilaku yang diberitahukan Levi padanya, telah menyadarkan Eren bahwa dirinya memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang seme melainkan dirinya pantas menjadi uke.

Levi berhasil menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari wajah Eren. Dapat Levi lihat, Eren memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani untuk melihat wajahnya. Dengan lembut Levi mencium kedua kelopak mata Eren, membuat perlahan Eren membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Levi yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"Kau ini akan selalu menjadi ukeku." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Levi segera menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Eren.

"Ya aku ini ukemu." Ucap Eren malu-malu saat mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka.

**THE END**


End file.
